Sick Day
by RumbelleBakerStreetRiverSong
Summary: Oh behold the fluff! Belle is sick and Rumple cares for her! we can do this guys. We will have Belle back soon i can feel it in my bones!


A/N: hold on guys! The Rumbelle is coming I can smell it! For those of you how still need fluff to help you cope then here you go :-) read and review!

Rumple woke up in the middle of the night. It took him a couple seconds to realize what woke him. Heat was radiating from Belle. He put the back of his hand on her cheek, burning hot. _She must have a fever_ he thought.

Rumple rolled over to see the clock on the wall. 5:45 on a Tuesday. She'll want to be up in half an hour to be at the library by 7:30.

He got out of bed and limped over, in the usual pain that the morning brings to his leg, to the medicine cabinet where he got out a variety of over the counter cold medication. Then he made his way to her book shelf which were dotted around their house, but the one in the bedroom contain her favorites. He grabbed her absolute favorite. Easily identifiable by the fact that she had read it so many times the binding was falling apart. He also got out the new books he had planned to give her for Valentine's Day. He waves his hand and with purple smoke the books appeared in his hand. Belle could tear through books faster than anyone in Story Brooke.

After depositing the items on her bed side table he turned off her alarm and went down stairs to make her tea.

Belle woke up to find that her throat was raw; she couldn't breathe through her nose and her muscles ached. There was also a cold compress on her forehead and her fuzzy robe was on the foot of the bed.

She got out of bed; slipped into her robe and walked down stairs to find her thoughtful husband. Belle saw from the door way to the kitchen that Rumple was standing at the counter writing a list.

The kettle whistled and Rumple quickly dove to turn the stove off before it woke Belle. He was startled to find her in the doorway.

"Belle. How are you feeling?" he walked over to where she was standing, piercing her deep blue eyes with his brilliant brown ones.

"I think I'm sick." She posited in the cute voice you can only achieve with a stuffed nose.

Rumple laughed. "I left some medicine by your bedside. If you wait a moment I'm also making you tea." He turned from her and poured the boiling water into a tea cup and made the tea.

"I can't be sick today. The library opens in a week, there's too much to do." She suddenly became very determined not to be sick.

"Oh no. On no account are you going out today. You need to get well."

"But the libra-"

"Will be fine! I'll take care of everything. Now back to bed" he handed her the tea and kissed her on the forehead.

She began her assent up the staircase but stopped short. "You're sure you'll be ok?"

"Darling of all the codes I've mastered the dewy decimal system is not a difficult one." Rumple headed back to the counter to finish the list he was making of Belle's work schedule.

"Ok. Thank you Rumple." She went to bed reassured that everything was under control. She wouldn't be surprised if she got sick because she's been so stressed trying to get the library in order.

Around 9 Rumple left for the library. He stopped at his shop to put a sign on the door saying that he would not be in today. When he got into the library he was taken aback by how different it looked since he gave Belle the library. Then there was the day the dark curse broke, just two years ago. It had ended up being one of the happiest days of his life that led to much sadder ones. Belle had helped him through all of it.

Just before he left the house he had made sure Belle was sleeping comfortably, but he still worried that something might happen. He tried to push away those thoughts and focus on organizing books. He found himself reminiscing about the moment the curse broke. When he and Belle were in the woods.

After a couple hours of organizing he decided to go home. Before he got to the pink house he stopped at the store and got tissues and a package of Belle's favorite chocolates.

Upon getting home he went straight to their room. Belle was sleeping soundly of course. Rumple could tell that she hadn't woken since he left because the books were undisturbed.

He slid into bed with her and took her into his arms. She stirred slightly.

"Rumple"

"I'm right here"

"I'll get you sick"

"I don't care"


End file.
